


Agent Carter Drabbles

by MelyndaR



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted Agent Carter drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edwin/Ana #1

_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun. – Katherine Hepburn_

Edwin Jarvis loved his wife more than anything on the planet or in the universe. Really he did. But, _honestly,_ he wasn’t sure that he had signed up for… well, _this_ when he had so hurriedly signed their marriage certificate years ago.

Dancing together in the privacy of their own living room to Benny Goodman and various other records, even dancing in the Dunbar Hotel – that was one thing.

Entering a _salsa competition_ was quite another.

And inviting Miss Carter and Chief Sousa to be in the audience? Well, he wasn’t sure what he thought of that either, to say the least.

But Ana got him out on the dance floor regardless, and the way that she smiled and laughed and seemed to forget the troubles that she had so recently endured… well, that was worth breaking all the rules of propriety known to man, in his book.


	2. Ana #1

_It’s the good girls who keep the diaries; the bad girls never have the time. –Tallulah Bankhead_

Once upon a time, Ana Hajnal Jarvis had kept a diary – when she was a child, all throughout her days in Hungary, and even during the first year or two of her life here in America, her first year or two of marriage. But somewhere along the way, as she learned proper English and broke down the language barrier and found herself capable of actual conversation and interaction with people, the diary more or less got left behind.

She was busy – sometimes _far_ too busy – painting and drawing and cooking and cleaning and Mr.-Stark-babysitting and sewing and gardening and animal-herding – _why on earth did the flamingo like her more than it did Edwin, anyway? She was the one who always managed to get the thing back in its enclosure , didn’t it know?_

_“No, darling, it doesn’t **know** anything; it’s one of the dumbest animals in creation.”_

_“Worse than the koala?”_

_“I haven’t decided yet.”_


	3. Peggy/Edwin/Ana #1

Peggy had never really considered that she might be the cottage type, but once Howard had figured out the exact nature of the relationship between herself and the Jarvises, he had suddenly decided to build one on the edge of his LA property. “For whatever you three want to use it for.”

They had decided that it might best be used as a little… getaway, a place to go if only for the night where _no one else_ was allowed on possible pain of death. And now, lounging in the tiny sitting room with Edwin, Ana, a bottle of sherry, and the promise of an uninterrupted evening, Peggy decided that she absolutely liked cottages after all.


End file.
